nine_intelligence_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Trisha Jane Postrado
Trisha "Teng" Jane Postrado '''is founder of Intelligences Studio. She working on DeviantArt. Her DeviantArt User, LovelyTeng13 who start mid-2016. '''Personality Trisha Jane is sometimes optimistic for good day and sometimes grim for bad day. She has speech impediments for real-life said by her mom to meet other people, as she can't speak as mostly or sometimes. As she was High School Grade become slowly changed now. she was mostly herself and lonely for real-life but she only always good mood to arts and logical (Science and Math). Trisha hate annoying for non-humor plays and/or her peoples are stupid and crazy. Also she was sad for broke or lost her gadgets and low the grade. She loved intelligence-themed and personality characters and mostly robots. She always being positive of her life. Before Nine Intelligence Show She looking research for Nine Intelligence, in fact, she idea for that what is done of Mixels and start of Bendy and the Ink Machine as Chapter 3 who start fandom for her. She start created as her first creation series. Nine Intelligence Show start December 9, 2017. Before Type Robots (Series) Since added 40 robots but she idea for the series. She created the first spin-off. 40 robots called Main Type Robots. If she created more Other Type Robots ever 4 Logical Type Robots and Dr-kibble Jr. as main roles for new characters along Main Type Robots. Type Robots (Series) start May 11, 2018 Update Type Robots (Series) in 2019 In January, she start and join Cuphead Fandom, who start looking Dr. Kahl's Journal in DeviantArt as she most favorite comic of Cuphead in DeviantArt. She more new characters even Dr. Mathematical. In February, she submitted for 14 Valentines Day Poster when during January start drawing it. She idea for game is Soulless Type Robots, then she created playable character is Typer. In March, she making bonus songs, and one episode, Greeting Leader of Main Type Robots. If she make Main Type Robots and their friends what home place, Technology Isles, then more new characters, Main Type Robot Clones. She idea for Typers. 10 Typers are Main Typers and their family is Kahl Family who type ghosts died 2000. In April, she make Easter Day for holiday and redesign the Main Type Robots and also assets the parts. Since she thinking about draw her characters was different design as first AU is Corruption Robots. In May, she make new antagonist characters as never being good in Season 2... At May 15 on the night as ride the bus, she go to her father's family reunion to May 19 for real life at the future. Three New Recurring Characters are The Mind-Vehicle Trio. She make message as start first collab as Technology Isle One. In June, she making for her first day at school for Grade 10 and Section 13, Bohr for real-life, she making Guest Star Characters since Episode 3 and added main cast Other Main Type Robots, they voiced by four main cast of Wander Over Yonder. In July, she look Cuphead: DLC Trailer has here as new locations and bosses, update Technology Isle Two has four sub-isles from corners, she make second AU is Opposiverse which mean opposite personalities of characters as Positive Type Robots (Opposite of Negative Type Robots) are good, then she and her close friends are done for collab. In August, she planning rain season, draw, and her sister's 8th Birthday. She created second main series called Different Music Band In September, she have long idea for her series but she look new horror game, Showdown Bandit (Creators of Bendy Game) as characters are created as background characters. In October, added non-robot main cast as two alien Learnians from planet of Leartar from previous show. She added Negative Type Robots' home called Psychology Isle. In November, it's Birthday Month Special as Trisha's 17th Birthday at end day of November. She start ideas... She look new Mario games, Luigi's Mansion 3 as special episode of game and characters. In December, she make 2nd Anniversary of Nine Intelligence Show Arts and make idea for her drawing. Start no classes in school December 12, 2019 to January 3, 2020. Trivia * She joined DeviantArt, she 13 year old for September 2016 when used her mother's account from Gmail, then March 2019, she make new Deviantart Email for used her new account from Gmail same Google Email. Category:Staff of Nine Intelligence Show Category:Staff of Type Robots (Series)